BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Releasable connections between a pair of profile bars or the like are well known in the prior art, as evidenced, for example, by the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 04 989. This known device has the drawback that it consists of a plurality of individual components that require an appreciable production effort, particularly the component that is attached to the vertical profile bar. Owing to the relatively extensive manufacturing steps required to produce the known connecting apparatus, the resulting cost of mass producing the apparatus is relatively great.
Moreover, in this known apparatus, the further drawback occurs in that, first of all, a self-tapping nut must be inserted into an interior chamber in one bar before the end flange member can be attached to the front face of the first profile bar. Another drawback is that the end flange member must be screwed concentrically together with the first profile bar, and consequently the bending forces to which the connection is subjected cannot be absorbed to the desired extent.
Accordingly, the present invention was developed to provide an improved inexpensive profile bar connecting apparatus that consists of only a few easily-produced parts which, following assembly, is highly resistant to stress.